1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a liquid crystal panel and the driving method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal panels display different pixel grayscales basing on a voltage difference between the common voltage (Vcom) and the grayscale voltage. To prevent the liquid crystal molecules from being polarized, the positive and the negative polarity of the grayscale voltage have to be inversed by alternated driving methods. The poor common voltage may affect the display performance of the liquid crystal panel, such as residual or flicker. Thus, before the liquid crystal panels enter the market, it is better to make sure the best common voltage has been applied. Conventionally, the detection process is performed by manual operations or by machine's automatic operations, which may increase the manufacturing cost and may reduce the productivity.